


Heroes Rise Drabbles

by Meowsly



Category: Choice of Games, Heroes Rise
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some Will Be NSFW Maybe, couple stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsly/pseuds/Meowsly
Summary: I have so many of these damn little drabbles of my MC (Samir Parker aka Spark) and Aaron Victon so.. Here you go! They won't be in any real order and I don't know how many I'll post and how often.I just hope someone likes them!





	1. First Impressions Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of Heroes Rise: The Prodigy.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Jenny," the young man looked up, smiling as he put the holo-book he was looking at down at the table. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Oh, hush. Work held me up," she said and she sat down, picking up the menu to glance through it. Sam watched her, leaning on the table.

"You called me to meet, you know. What's this important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him before putting the menu back down. "Oh, yeah. You hear about that new hero?"

"Which one?" Sam asked dryly, leaning on his hand. "New heroes pop up everyday.”

"Well, this guy is making a bit of a splash," Jenny said, smirking in a way Sam knew meant trouble. Before she could continue the waiter came to take their orders. Once done Sam glanced at her.

"So. This new guy?"

"Goes by 'Jury,' let me send you a pic," she said, messing with her MeChip.

"Jury?" Sam replied, raising an eyebrow. "That's a weird name. What are his powers? Getting people to agree with him? Duplication?"

"He can see though 12 different people's perceptions at once."

"... That's it?”

"Mhm."

"Huh. I guess that can be useful, just hope he doesn't suck in a fight or he'll get creamed," Sam said, looking down at his MeChip brought up a message from Jenny. He opened the picture attached and blinked. "This him?"

"Yeah," Jenny replied with her trouble-making smirk. Sam looked at it.

The guy was tall, muscular without being bulky, and had a much nicer costume than most heroes did starting out. He had a mask on but Sam could make out sharp, handsome features and easy-going blue eyes. The guy was as blond, his hair looking neat and orderly despite the fact the picture looks like it was taken after some kind of fight. He might not have been Black Magic levels of hot, but-

"He's cute," Sam commented, looking over at Jenny. Her smirk instantly fell.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he frowned, crossing his arms. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh my slugger, Sam, that's Victon's son!"

"... What?"

"Aaron Victon. Did that mask really fool you? Oh my god!" She was smirking again, trying hard not to burst out laughing as Sam looked over the picture again. He head stories about Victon’s son, had heard he has powers but he never heard what they where. He seen him in few pictures standing with his father. The mask did throw off his off, but now that he was looking closely….

"Slugger," Sam covered his face and this time Jenny did burst out laughing. He felt his cheeks growing hot as Jenny's earnest laughter filled his ears. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!" Jenny snorted, covering her mouth. "I think someone has a cruuush~"

"Jenny!" He yelled, looking mortified. "I do not. I just said he was cute!"

"You also said the same about that Huey guy and you pined after him for three months!"

"Huey also was a nice guy, unlike what I've heard about Victon Jr."

"You don't need like the personality to have a crush," Jenny objected, smirking. "What's Black Magic really like, hmm?" When Sam just scowled at her she snickered, looking over as the waiter brought their food.

"I do not have a crush," Sam mumbled as he took an angry bite of his sandwich.

"Of course, Sam, I totally believe you," Jenny said with a smirk. She only laughed more when she got a small energy zap in return.

"I will never, ever, have a crush on Aaron Victon."


	2. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Hope you enjoy!

“Aaron, stop it. If you keep distracting me it’s going to take more time for me to finish this.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Babe.” Sam scowled, not turning his head from the holo-report on his lap. Mostly because he couldn’t turn his head since the blond had decided it was absolutely necessary to rest his head on his shoulder while he tried to work. “If you’re having trouble concentrating maybe you should just take a break?”

“I’m almost done.”

“You said that, like, an hour ago.”

“You’re exaggerating.” The blond huffed in response but didn’t say anything. Sam took the lull of silence to read a few more paragraphs before he noticed longer fingers resting on his waist. “Aaron.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m not kidding. Cut it out.”

“Cut what out?” The blond purred as his hand slipped the t-shirt Sam was wearing. “I’m just trying to entertain myself while you’re busy. Am I bothering you?”

“A-Aaron,” the other man hissed, frowning but not pulling away as the blond dragged him onto his lap. “I need to finish this...”

“I’m not stopping you. It’s not my fault my presence is so distracting for you, Babe,” Aaron replied smugly. He kept his movements slow, waiting to see if his boyfriend would offer more than half-hearted objections as he let his hands roam.

Sam tried in vain to continue reading, wanting to ignore the warm fingers rubbing his side, slowly moving up. His resolve broke when another hand started to kneed his inner thigh. The blond knew he won when the other man leaned back into his chest, even if he did try to bite down his moans.

“It’ll still be there later,” the blond reassured him, taking the report from his lax fingers. When he didn’t object he tossed it to the other chair in the room and went back to work. “Besides, I’m way more fun than some report, right?”

“You’re certainly more demanding,” Sam mumbled, but he found it hard to be too mad when the blond’s lips met his.

Work could wait a little bit longer…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
